YOU GOT ME
by skyshlla
Summary: Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku saat ini, tapi aku merasakan banyaknya bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan di seluruh tubuhku. Cara pria itu melompat, melangkah, berlari dan cara pria itu mengatur napasnya membuatku tak bisa mengatur akal sehatku. Astaga, Astaga, Astaga, Ast—OUCH... Saat itu juga bola berwarna Orange itu menghantam kepalaku. / Baekhyun. ChanBaek. Oneshoot.


**You Got Me**

 **By Izumi Miiko**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Etc.**

… **.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari adegan adegan di MV Shannon Why Why wks~ Makanya biar lebih feel bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya ya:^**

 **Cerita ini selesai dalam beberapa jam dan belom aku edit(lagi males ngedit:p) jadi maaf kalo banyak Typo dan juga kata-kata yang mungkin belibet atau nggak nyambung)**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Typo's Bertebaran. Bahasa berantakan.**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Awal Pertemuan**

Aku Baekhyun. Lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Aku baru saja pindah Sekolah. Aku yang tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah baruku ini dengan percaya dirinya mencari ruang kelasku sendirian, tanpa meminta bantuan guru ataupun menanyakan dimana letak kelasku kepada murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Padahal sebelum berangkat sekolah kedua orangtua-ku sudah berpesan untuk meminta bantuan kepada siapapun untuk mencarikan ruang kelasku. Mungkin benar apa yang dibilang Eomma dan Appaku saat melihat wajahku ketika aku lahir, bahwa jika sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi pria yang penuh percaya diri, dan juga keras kepala. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mungkin ini karma. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku mencari-cari ruang kelasku, tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak menemukan dimana ruang kelasku itu berada. Sangking lelahnya aku berpikir mungkin ruang kelasku terkena sihir penghilang sehingga membuatku sampai saat ini tidak menemukannya. Dan mungkin aku akan menyerah saat ini, sebaiknya memang aku harus menanyakan ruang kelasku kepada murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran. Karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10 membuat beberapa murid sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara benda yang dipantulkan membuat aku mengalihkan wajahku, mencoba mencari sumber dimana sekiranya suara pantulan itu berasal. Insting-ku berkata jika memang masih ada orang disekitaran sini, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan dimana letak ruang kelasku. Tanpa diminta kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya, lalu tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan Pria dengan postur tubuh mereka yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi penglihatanku.

Masih dengan baju seragam sekolahnya, sekumpulan pria itu berlari dan sesekali melompat mencoba merebut bola _Orange_ yang berada disalah satu pria. Saat itu juga aku berniat untuk berteriak agar mereka menghentikan permainan mereka sementara, aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui dimana ruang kelasku. Tapi sebelum aku berteriak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mata bulat dengan bola mata hitamnya yang bersinar memandangku walau hanya sekilas. Aku tidak tahu bahwa matanya yang baru saja meliriku sekilas membuat perubahan didalam jatungku saat itu juga.

Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku saat ini, tapi aku merasakan banyaknya bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan di seluruh tubuhku, rambutku bahkan serasa terbawa angin di sore hari. Ya ampun wajah pria itu sungguh sempurna. Cara pria itu melompat, melangkah, berlari dan cara pria itu mengatur napasnya membuatku tak bisa mengatur akal sehatku. Astaga, Astaga, Astaga, Ast—OUCH

Saat itu juga bola berwarna _Orange_ itu menghantam kepalaku.

.

 **Jatuh Cinta**

Saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, disaat itu juga aku mulai rajin merawat tubuhku. Sebelum berangkat sekolah aku akan menghabiskan waktuku didepan cermin. Tentu aku tidak berdandan tebal seperti perempuan, aku hanya memakai bedak senatural mungkin diwajahku dan juga sebuah Eyeliner yang memperindah kedua mataku.

Jatuh cinta juga membuatku jadi lebih pagi untuk bangun tidur dan lebih pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Setiap pagi aku tidak akan lupa menaruh sebuah Susu Stroberi kesukaanku di laci mejanya. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dan duduk dengan tenang didekat lapangan basket, menunggu dia bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ya setiap pagi dan saat pulang sekolah Chanyeol dan teman-temannya akan menyempatkan diri untuk bermain basket.

Dan… itu dia, Park Chanyeol, Pria bermata bulat yang sudah aku sukai selama sebulan belakangan ini. Aku buru-buru mencari buku Biologi yang berada didalam tasku, disaat itu juga aku pura-pura membaca dengan serius. Aku tidak peduli dengan tingkahku yang terlihat konyol dimatanya, karena sudah sebulan ini aku mengikrarkan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah milikku. Dan dimana dia berada, aku akan berada didekatnya. Tidak perlu berada disampingnya, hanya cukup dibelakangnya.

.

 **PENGUNTIT**

Tak akan susah menemuiku jika saat istirahat. Hanya ada dua opsi; Aku akan berada di Loker yang berada di koridor dan juga kantin.

Setiap istirahat aku akan pura-pura mengambil sebuah buku di lokerku. Disaat itu pula Chanyeol akan datang. Entah apa yang selalu dia ambil dilokernya yang membuat ia harus mengunjungi lokernya setiap hari di saat istirahat. Setelah itu dia akan berjalan kekantin, dan tentu saja aku akan mengikutinya.

Sepanjang dia menghabiskan makanannya, aku akan selalu melihatinya. Aku tidak perduli dengan makananku yang selalu bersisa. Yang terpenting jangan sampai aku ketahuan jika aku selalu mengikutinya. Aku akan duduk di meja tepat di belakangnya, hanya melihat punggungnya sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Disaat itu juga aku akan mengeluarkan sisi khayalku. Aku akan berkhayal tentang dia dan diriku kelak. Terkadang khayalanku akan membuat diriku tersenyum bahkan kedua pipiku akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang berada di depanku membalikan badannya, membuat punggungnya yang sedang aku tatap itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Disaat itu juga aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

.

 **Saos Sachet**

Sehabis makan dikantin dia akan kembali kekelasnya. Disaat itu juga aku harus berpisah dengannya. Kelasnya berada di gedung yang berbeda denganku. Apalagi waktu istirahat hanya bersisa 10 menit. Membuat aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Disaat itu aku mencoba menghabiskan makananku. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak berniat untuk menghabiskannya karena mata ku tiba-tiba saja terfokus untuk melihat bekas saos sachet yang berada dimeja depanku. Jelas sekali itu punya Chanyeol, maksudku saos sachet itu jelas sekali habis dipakai Chanyeol saat makan tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan tidak tahu malunya aku mengambil saos sachet itu. Entah apa yang membuatku kegirangan saat mendapatkannya. Aku seperti barusaja memenangkan sebagian dari dirinya. lalu setelah itu aku menempelkan saos sachet itu ke buku milikku yang tadi aku ambil dari lokerku. Tidak lupa aku menggambarkan sebuah _Love_ di sekeliling saos sachet itu. Dengan tambahan sebuah kalimat dibawahnya; _Saos Sachet cinta dari Chanyeol^^_

.

 **Sedotan**

Sepulang sekolah aku akan kembali menonton Chanyeol bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Sekitar 2 jam mereka baru selesai bermain. Selama itu pula aku akan duduk dikursi panjang yang berada di dekat lapangan dengan sebuah buku yang berada ditanganku.

Dua jam telah terlewati, Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah minuman berwarna _Orange_ yang dia pegang disebelah tangannya. Sambil meminum minumannya dengan menggunakan sedotan dia datang menghampiriku, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia duduk ditempat duduk yang sama denganku. Tanpa melihat diriku dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk. Disaat itulah aku melihat wajahnya walau hanya sekilas.

Entah ada setan apa yang merasukiku, ketika aku merasa dia sudah terfokus dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut, dengan berani aku mengambil minuman miliknya, lalu setelah itu menaruh minuman itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Kemudian dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut. Saat kurasa sudah cukup jauh aku segera membalikan badanku. Kulihat dia sedang kebingungan menatap minumannya. Ya, sedotan yang berada diminumannya telah hilang.

Setelah itu aku mengambil buku milikku dan menempelkan sedotan itu disana.

 _Sedotan cinta dari Chanyeol:*_

.

 **Surat Cinta**

Sudah lima bulan sekiranya aku menyukai Chanyeol. Tetapi mengapa dia tidak pernah menyadari akan dirinya? Aku memang selalu takut jika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memergokiku yang selalu mengikuti Chanyeol. Tetapi aku tidak akan takut jika nanti Chanyeol menganggap dirinya kurang kerjaan, orang tidak waras atau bagaimana. Yang aku takut kan jika Chanyeol akan bereaksi marah padanya atau bahkan menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengannya. Tapi disatu sisi aku juga ingin kehadiranku diketahui olehnya. Apa Chanyeol tidak menyadari dirinya yang selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun?

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Google dan juga salah satu temanku yang katanya ahli pakar cinta akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah surat cinta untuknya.

.

 **Akhir dari segalanya**

Dengan penuh percaya diri akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan Chanyeol sebuah surat cinta. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi jadi bisa kupastikan saat ini Chanyeol akan berada di lokernya.

Beberapa saat lagi aku akan sampai. Bahkan aku sudah melihat postur tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang membuka loker miliknya. Disaat itu aku memberhentikan langkahku sebentar. Mencoba menetralkan kondisi jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak karuan. Kulihat sebuah surat cinta yang kini sedang kupegang dengan erat. Semoga saja surat cinta ini membuat Chanyeol luluh terhadapku. Setelah merasa lebih baik aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku kembali.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, mulutku bahkan sudah hampir mengeluarkan suara untuk membuat dia melihat kearahku. Namun, tiba tiba saja seorang pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dan tepat berada disampingku membuatku menghentikan langkahku kembali. Pria itu dengan rambut hitamnya yang dinaikkan keatas membuatku secara _Refleks_ melihat kearahnya. Kulitnya sangat putih, dengan bentuk rahangnya yang tegas. Astaga, siapa dia? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali merasakan banyaknya bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan di seluruh tubuhku, rambutku bahkan serasa terbawa angin di sore hari. Ya ampun wajah pria itu sangat-sangat-sangat sempurna. Pria ini sungguh tampan!

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berkulit tan menepuk punggung pria tampan itu dari belakang. "Sehun, jangan lupa latihan Dance pulang sekolah nanti."

Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku sebuah surat cinta yang kupengang sedari tadi sudah terjatuh dari tanganku.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
